epic_stufffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tails10546/Funny Christmas day
A black looking tadpole comes in a silver room with all kind of stuff. This tadpole had a silly looking yellow hat with a symbol on his hat is the green-and-yellow. He also had the same symbol on his belly. And had a tadpole tail like all tadpoles. But this was no tadpole you will see...Oh no, this was way more than a tadpole. This was a tadpole alien that was call a''' Keronian'! Well he does have a name. This Alien tadpole name is Tamama. Also lets get back to the story. "'desū!" 'say Tamama but no one was in the silver room. This silver room was the meeting room where Tamama talks to other Keronians and a Angolan name Angol Mois. Tamama look all over the meeting room but no one was there. Tamama look up at the calendar and was Christmas was comeing soon. So Tamama went out of the meeting room and go some where. Then he was out of the house. The Hinata house. And then Tamama found a flying Gundam in the sky. He did not know how it got there but he look at it any way. Then he saw it go back to the Hinata house. Also a big BOOM came at the back of the house when the gundam land down there. "KERO!" Yell someone back there. "STOP DOING THIS KIND OF STUFF KERORO!!!!" Yell some other guy. Tamama went to see what was going on. There was a red keronian yelling at a green one. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" yell the red one. "This was made to take over Pekopon." ''(pekopon is Earth but spell in Japanese) say the green one. "Now don't blame at me blame at Kururu." "KURURU?! YOU THE ONE THAT ASK HIM TO DO IT!" yell the red one. "Guys there was a big boom here, what was going on?" say Tamama. "I shoot the gundam." say the red guy. "Tamama use your Tamama impack on Giroro!" say the green guy. "WHY YOU!" yell the red guy. "Wait Kururu...Oh no he is with no one and at the forest!" say the green guy. Then the 3 Keronians where gone. Oh I did't tell you who the green and red are. Well the green one is Keroro. He is know as the '''sergeant '''of the Platoon. He has a hat a lot like Tamama but with a red star on it. He has the same star on his belly but that one is yellow. The red one is Giroro. He has a diagonally straps across his body a belt with a rectangular buckle. He has the same hat like Tamama and Keroro but his is red with a yellow skull symbol on it. Also Giroro has a scar across his left eye. Now you want to know who is Kururu. Well we get to him soon. Well the 3 Keronians are now at the forest looking for Kururu. Tamama looks up at the sky. He still did't see sown Keroro christmas.png BHDOG.png IOMPH.jpg Tamama III Christmas.png fall down. Tamama was hopeing for sown all day. He love to play in the sown a lot. The the color of the sown will look like Alice blue. Tamama was thinking about the sown but then he fell in the water. The water was going very fast, very fast. "Help!" yell Tamama. "Tamama-Kun!" yell Keroro. "Tamama!" yell Giroro. Giroro ran very fast and Keroro fell down. Giroro was about to save Tamama but then a funny looking log that look like a T fell on Giroro. But then a fast Aero color thing went to tree to tree. The T looking log fell in the water and was going to Tamama. But the Aero thing came down on the log. The thing got out a bown rope and it hit the water. The water was makeing the thing go in it but the thing held on the log. Tamama saw he was about to fall in a water fall. But then the rope got Tamama and the thing and Tamama got out of the water and hit the grass land. Then Keroro ran up to the 2 of them and Keroro was pulling on Giroro's hat. "Tamama-nitou are you ok?" say Keroro "Yes I'm ok." say Tamama "Hey look it's Dororo." say Keroro "Oh I did't see Dororo here." say Tamama "You did't see me? I-I-I save you." say the aero guy "What's with Giroro?" say Tamama "Uh...I think a tree fell on him." say Keroro "Why did you not see me save you" say the aero guy This guy who save Tamama is Dororo. He has a yellow shuriken symbol on his belly and a red one on his hat. Also he has a ninja mask and sheath for his sword strapped to his back. His hat is white with a gray thing on it. If you did't know he has a trauma switch and he is crying at a tree. "You so nean guys." say Dororo. "Gero..." say Keroro. Then the 4 Keronians went to go find Kururu. Lets stop here for now. I will get back to it and I also work on pages and make new ones. Also if you don't know I made Tamama as the main character here. Well see ya for now! Category:Blog posts